


The Time I Got Caught

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Furry - Fandom
Genre: Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer - Freeform, Elf, F/M, M/M, Other, horse, stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	The Time I Got Caught

The dream started with me passing the rural fenced in fields outside my town, my eyes were drawn towards two running horses as i stopped right next to the wood fence keeping them contained, a speckled grayish colt chasing a stately straight black stallion around with a hardon, the old horse was having none of his youthful experimenting as the colt slowly gave up and wandered over to me, he flopped down in the grass in an odd position flat on his belly, his huge length pointing right at me, transfixing my gaze as he rubbed his raging erection against the ground, i watched in total surprise as his tip flared up right before me, exploding with youthful vigor as he snorted in pleasure on the ground, the mesmerizing cock sending a few wet drops all the way onto my stunned face, my mind completely shut off as i stared at the colt unloading his pent up need next to me.

I eventually wrestled my eyes off his muscular little frame, continuing my pace to the town as i tried to parse what just happened to me, eventually stepping into the city limits, a wave of embarrassment washing over me as i wondered if the people passing by me could see what i carried.   
I made my way into a diner i had visited before, wandering up to the fancy little looking glass they had on the wall near the entrance as i saw myself staring back, my pale argonian face adorned by a few subtle stains of fragrant horse sperm.  
I raised a finger to take one of the drops, staring down at it for what seemed like hours before i instinctually shoved it into my lips, sucking on my finger like a treat from the gods, the potent flavor on my tongue making my thighs shiver as i tasted his lust, i picked up each drop from my face as i moaned in front of the mirror, slowly slipping out of the diner as i knew i had to go back.

I came back the very next day intent to take his cock no matter what, i came in the cover of darkness as i passed the rare torches lighting the rural road, 

his shaft so deep inside me his flood of warm lust seemed to cover my heart itself.

It was a lovely evening in the rural farms near Ebonheart as i snuck into the stable i had found, my hard cock rubbing against my leather pants as i thought of the stud i ad been breeding every night for the last week, my usual blue lipstick safely stuffed into my pocket as i approached him, a dull torch light falling over his huge muscular frame as i caressed his cheek and pulled my mask down to kiss his thick lips, the feral flavor sending spikes of lust into my bulge as i looked into his eyes, a glimmer of shared desire seeming to spring from his beautifull long eyebrows, i let him taste my blue tongue for a moment before i pulled out and slipped down to smooch his enormous sack, my pants long gone as i furiously stroked my cock and reveled in the musk of a thoroughbred black stallion, wrapping each orb in my tongue as i moaned and he whinnied in pleasure, his thick shaft rapidly shooting out to meet me as i gave his immense tip a loving kiss, my eyes dropping a few tears as i tried throating him once more, the sheer girth of his cock proving it a nearly painful quest, one that i moaned in pure animal lust for, my uvula soon tickling his hair trigger as i felt that tip flaring in the base of my throat, spraying my belly full of his thick warm love, my blue eyes turning up in my head as i gurgled in joy and swallowed every gush of horse seed, panting through my nose as i slowly pulled off his throbbing length, his stopper at the end making me cry in pleasure as i gasped for air when he finally unplugged my lips, lying in the hay for a few seconds as i coped with the sheer amount of potent equine love i just drank.

My legs unsteady as i propped myself up and hugged his thick ass, my hard nine inch cock throbbing with affection, neatly snuggled under his balls as i fingered his hole, spreading it wide as i panted with shameless lust, sliding my twenty inch tongue into his rear, moaning as i swirled it around deep in his ring, my tip squirting my arousal all over his sack while i slowly made out with his wonderful ass, the smell and taste of his privates filling my nose, making me shiver and moan into his hole, the feeling of my wet tongue finding his good spot making his slacking shaft stand up proud for me once more, his chiseled equine jaw letting out a loud whinny as i ravaged his rear, my tongue and lips fucking him hard as i moved my head with vigor, balling up my blue tongue to bump his prostate again and again, sending him over the edge at full gallop as i heard him unload with a shake and a sigh through his nose, jets of thick white semen staining the stable grounds while his hole clenched around my tongue, i kept licking his insides, my mind spellbound by the presence of an unguarded and willing male of such a caliber, the noise we were making together soon summoning his owner, as i rudely found out as i was jerked backwards by two burly hands, my drooling tongue slipping from the grasp of his ass, making him buck and look around, his horse gaze watching my lithe frame being brutally dragged out of the stable and into his masters mansion, leaving him alone in the depth of the night.

I was shoved into a cell in their dungeon with a loud grunt by the hired help, i sat down in the corner of the impromptu prison, pulling my mask up over my lewd lips as i looked around at the thick bars holding me fast, my heart beating at a furious sprint as i tried to spot any weakness in their confines, the big shadow soon leaving the cellar to no doubt inform his master of my nightly mischief with their breeding mount, the taste of his thick cock weighing heavily my mind as i wondered if he would ever see me slink into his stable again, my head jerking to the right side of the poorly lit undercroft as someone slowly stepped down, a feminine frame soon showing in front of me as i tried to focus on their shadowed face, my keen sense picking up a strange sense of apprehension in her voice as she introduced herself as the mistress of the house, an unmistakable dark elven drawl tainting her lips as she questioned what i was doing in her stables, my answers as sparse as my desire to stand when she bade me so, groaning as i stepped in front of her, my eyes peering into her hood as i had no choice but to face her with nothing covering my nethers, my subtly stained slit drawing a few looks from her as she pondered how to deal with her intruder, angrily asking if i had hurt her prized steed in any way, my white mask muffling my voice but a bit as i firmly denied any abuse of her pets, my eyes spotting a rather revealing blush over her aged yet elegant features as she stammered out queerly bent inquiries about why her help told her that my face was buried in her stallions sublime ass.... 

As soon as she finished looking me over one last time she ascended the creaking stairs, i watched her long robe swish behind her as i wondered how much longer i would be in this world and city, letting my hands probe the bars and lock of the cage as i waited for any noise to meet my hidden ears, brushing off hay from my ass while i tried to spot any rot around the bars, not but a few moments into my anxious and futile escape attempts passed until i heard a click and loud thuds of her muscle coming to find me, my leery eyes being somewhat surprised to spot two khajiits in the murky room, commanding me to undress in front of them with deep voices, my tired shoulders shrugging as i slipped out of my jacket and thin shirt, laying them down as an offering in front of the feline house help, my teen body exposed to their prying eyes as they bade me to spin in place, the right cat holding high his lantern to illuminate my pink skin, showing nothing out of the ordinary for an argonian of my seeming age, i jerked in surprise and stepped back as the left cat suddenly unlocked the cell and gave my perfectly fitted clothes to his partner, holding out his finger as he dangled a pair of chained shackled from the other, telling me to approach with my hands behind my back, i shivered as i felt the cold iron wrap around my sensitive wrists, an exhastperated moan escaping my mouth as i felt him grab hold of the short chain between my arms, quickly starting to drag me out of their prison and push me up the stairs, i looked around the room as he rudely shoved me through the rudimentary wooden door, leading me somewhere that looked like the back of a kitchen, i groaned quietly as they marched me through the front of the kitchen out into a seriously decked out hallway, my eager eyes spotting a few items that looked like they could buy me and the boys at the thieves guild a round every night for years, i stumbled a little as i was muscled up some nicely carpeted stairs, heading to the private quarters of the mansion, i ogled several portraits on their walls as i eventually faced a much more elaborate door, the cat behind me using his thick claws to rap gently against the wood, the dunmer of the house peeking through the slit in the door at me and my guards, asking in a hushed and hurried tone if any other staff saw me on the way up, a deep and polite negative coming from behind my neck as she quietly opened the door, bidding the thicker of the felines to stand outside as i slowly realised what her plans for me were, shoving her door closed with a felt dampened thump, she spun around as i watched her rosy face curiously scanning my fairly fit naked form, my eyes darting from one end of her huge bed chambers to the next as she pointed to the bed, i slowly approached the richly embroidered green covers as i wondered what other oddities had occurred in this room and bed before my capture, i swung my scaly tail around and sat down on her bed, my revealed visage quietly asking her what she was doing as she dug through a few drawers, her manic expression sending queer shivers down my spine as she slowly closed the drawer and snuck closer to me, her nervous yet commanding voice informing me that the punishment for trespassing was death or.... servitude.

Her still flushed cheeks turning out to the drizzle over her stable and fields as she hesitantly confessed that she was indeed a widow and only kept me in chains cause of her pressing need for male company, i silently nodded as i realised i could actually be of some use rather than the usual thievery and harm i had gotten far too used to over the years i spent in the region, i heard the soft thud of a door closing near our room as i turned back to see her saddened face mere inches from my own, my eyes widening in surprise, showing her a premium view of my blue beguiling irises, she whispered a question for me as i beheld her fading beauty, every line in her face seeming a separate sorrow as i listened gently.

"What would you do if i kissed you, tresspasser?"

I honestly answered back as i looked into her dark red eyes; "Kiss you back of course, mistress."

She gave me a subtle nod as i felt her old lips meet my mouth, silently giving her that which she so sorely missed as i surrendered to her plans, the curve of her hips softly sitting next to mine as she kept making out with my youthful face, our lips locking and our breaths quietly panting as we sat on her bed together for what seemed like hours, the lingering taste of her steed seeping into her parched lips as i tenderly revived every inch of her neglected feminine grace, her hand caressing my thigh as we kissed, her lips gasping for air as she pulled herself back, years of pent up desire unleashing on my lips, she stared into my eyes as she asked;  
"Did you really.... suck my steed?"  
I nodded honestly as i felt his huge load in my stomach still reminding me of my successful harvest of his love, i watched as her allready blushing face turned deep red with embarrassment, turning away for a second with her fingers over her lips, her eyes wide with astonishment, i felt her shackles tugging at my hands, an impulse to grab and turn her chin ever so gently flowing through me, i instead spoke softly in her ear;  
"The heart takes strange turns some times.... i loved your animal inside and out, i could tell he longed for every evening visit to the stable, and i would do it all again if it pleased you, mistress...."  
Her face turned to me with a smile as she confessed her hidden lusts to me;  
"I always took eager note of when my steed was.... aroused.... i never in my wildest dreams could imagine another person would share my unusual.... desires.... much less a man so stunning as you, my captured concubine!"

She spun around as she rose from the bed, her robe flowing elegantly behind her as she started to unbutton her clothes in front of me, the sight of such a shapely lady sending stings of passion to my pent up loins, my tip poking out of my slit for her as i watched her slowly strip off garment after garment, letting them fall over a chair to the side of the window, her nude body exposed for my adoring eyes, a dark gray, a perfect compliment to her black stallion showing off for me, i leaned forward to kiss her belly, my hard cock rubbing against my own stomach as i planted adoring kisses all over her waist and chest as she slowly pushed my shoulders down on the bed, taking her place as the lady on top as i felt her warm nethers rubbing against my length, our lips meeting again as she gently slipped down on my waiting pole, moaning into my ear as i felt how i spread her tight hole with my relatively horse like member, her hands holding me down as she started to ride me, i panted partly from the pain of her shackles digging into my back and partly from the feeling of her flower enveloping my length, squeezing every inch of me as i spread her wide with my base, her mouth open in disbelief as she gasped and groaned, seemingly quite unused to such fullfilling company, i groaned as i bucked up between her thighs, bouncing my cock deep inside her, over and over as she leaned down to kiss my neck, sending shivers through my aching body, a breathy whisper in my ear sending me over the edge;  
"Show me how a horse comes, my second steed...."  
Her dripping words of seduction being all i needed to unload inside her, spraying her womb full of my hot love as i throbbed hard in her clenching cunt, her legs shaking as she felt my warm cum gushing from my hard cock, letting out a loud moan as she leaned back, giving me a perfect view of her large chest bouncing around gently as she came on her new stud.

The morning came upon my face through her finely crafted window, gently waking me up after sleeping like a dead man, her beautiful body nowhere to be seen as i leaned up to look around the room bathed in morning light, my iron bindings really starting to chafe into my arms as i awkwardly steadied myself and got out of bed, my lustful length stealthily hidden once more in my slit as i tried to look around for any clothes, finding none, i walked over to knock on the door with my foot, her feline help apparently still guarding her door as he opened it and took off my shackles, i hissed quietly and rubbed my wrists as i turned around and slipped into my perfectly fitted pants once more, only finding my thin undershirt with it, i buttoned up as i wondered where my jacket was scurried away, i knocked again with my claws on the door as i was courteously greeted by the immense cat, holding the door for me as he pointed down the way we came up, informing me that a morning meal had been prepared, i slowly snuck down the steps towards the dining area i had so gracelessly been forced through last night, my leather pants giving off a tiny creak as i sat down at one end of the huge table, my eyes open wide at the sheer amount of food on offer, the muffled voices of servants the only thing i could hear as i began to devour a chicken, as i tore the last meat from its bones i heard someone approaching and was pleasantly surprised to see my mistress gliding into the room, a chef elf following her holding a big bottle of wine, her commanding finger pointing at me after he finished filling up her unusually large glass, the servant hurriedly shuffled over to me with a slight limp, the bottle making suggestive wet noises as he poured me a serious drink, my eyes fixed on my ladys regal visage as he shuffled off with the bottle back into the kitchen, as she saw the bones on my plate she proudly proclaimed;  
"I hope you do enjoy what we have on offer here, it might not match some of the inner city banquets, but at least i do take great pride in our vineyards...."  
With that, she wrapped her elegant fingers around the goblet and emptied it in one swig, my speechless eyes watching her all the way as i slowly lifted the glass to my lips and took a sweet sip, the seductive spirit seeping into my senses as i let out a sigh of relief, her mouth curling up in a smirk as she saw me enjoying her bounty, my face turning a shade more serious as i looked around for a second, trying to spot my jacket.  
"That is truly a feast to be proud of, my lady.... but have you seen the rest of my garments anywhere?"  
She nodded and held out her finger toward the entrance of the house, i hopped up from my seat and bowed before springing to find my jacket hanging from a coat hook on the wall, seemingly no worse for the wear, i eagerly searched the inner pocket for my lipstick, finding that enticing cylinder where it belonged as i took it out and reapplied my usual subtle coat of sparkling blue over my plush lips, turned back towards her, twirling it between my fingers as i saw her finishing up, clicking her fingers in a peculiar way to summon her chef and feline helpers as she headed right past me and out the front door in a hurry, a single word commanding me to follow as i skipped out and slipped on my jacket, i eagerly accompanied her down to the stables on the right side of the property, i watched as she pet and cuddled up close to her steed as his head poked out over his stall, her voice jovial as she peered back at me over his snout, whispering to him quietly;  
"Do you know this spry little lizard, my sturdy stud?"

The massive horse snorted and wiggled his head towards me, his eyes meeting mine as i held up a pale hand, wiggling my fingers right back at the stallion i secretly got to know so well, my voice a tad embarrassed in tone as i spoke to her;  
"Oh he knows me and my tender touch.... it is truly a pity i have not found such a wonderful steed for myself...."  
I stepped up and started caressing his smooth black coat as i looked at her next to me, her face adorned by a curious smile as she spoke again;   
"I could remedy that.... we have needed new blood in our stable for a while now, as you can see by the empty stalls. Come! To market!"

I gave her a confused look as i watched her lead her horse out and effortlessly mount him with a surprising agility, i let my young legs jump me up to sit right behind her, wrapping my arms around her as she directed us off the property, a jaunty trot taking us towards town as i felt my growing bulge being roughly rubbed against her rear, the soft sensation no doubt amusing her as she finally rode us inside the tall southern gate of the city, i looked around at all the people passing us by, mostly dark elves of course, with varying degrees of style and sophistication, i spotted a smithy and an inn before we reached our desired horsekeeper, i promptly hopped down next to her, holding my hand up for her to tenderly descend upon, squeezing it affectionately as we walked up to the woman manning the stables, a rather bleak nord by her visage, my mistress wasted no time as she spoke in a loud and commanding voice:  
"You there! Take care of these horses, do you?"

I saw her nod and start talking as i snuck off to inspect the steeds on offer, finding a stately white at the right end of the row of stands, followed by a modest yellow workhorse and finally a smaller gray stud standing at the end for me, my eyes immediately drawn to his curious clay gray coat hue, letting my soft fingers feel his short haired body as i slowly inspected every inch of him, petting his head as i slowly made my way over his fit little frame, feeling a snort erupting from his cute nose as i fondled his haunches, my naughty nose sneaking under his tail and taking a deep whiff of his fairy tale fresh musk, a shiver of pleasure going through our bodies as i let my fingers squeeze his sack, slowly walking up to his head again and winking as i looked into his blue eyes, puckering my lips at him once as i untied his leash and led him to my mistress, politely waiting until they finished negotiating for two more mares, a big hidden smile on my face as i mounted his back for the first time, a much easier climb than my mistresses huge horse, i took one mare as we rode back to the stables on her property, the horses calm and well mannered as we gave them each their own slot, my mistress watching me carefully with a loaded look in her eye as i turned to face her, advancing myself as i gently wrapped my arm around her hip, whispering to her through my white cloth wrap;

"I bet you are barely containing your curiosity regarding what exactly i got up to with your poor lonely steed, mistress...."  
She blushed and looked away for a second, answering in a low voice as she looked around the stables for prying eyes not of the horse kind;  
"I am.... i need..... i need to see just how you befriend a stud.... my loins are burning with the urge to see another of their cocks...."  
She trailed off as she pushed me into the rather roomy stand where we settled my new steed, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of embarrassed red as she looked over my mount, watching as i stepped behind him again, a wide smirk on my pink face as i revealed my nose to her, my hands sliding between his thighs, holding his thick balls as i tenderly massaged his potent malehood, a proud tone in my voice as i whispered to her once more;  
"The key to any males heart is through his ass..... mmmmmmmphhhh...."

I moaned as i pressed my lips against his cute little ring, letting my tongue get a taste of his strong scent as i moaned and felt him starting to drop his length, my fingers rubbing against it as i kept squeezing his orbs, my tongue working its way deep inside him as i turned my eyes sideways, my mistress having her hand inside the waist of her riding dress, her fingers no doubt rubbing her clit at full gallop as she watched me making out with the horse, her red face open in a silent gasp as she ducked down to let her eyes follow the length under his belly, taking it in her free hand as she slowly stroked him, drooling at the sheer size of the male between her fingers as she ogled his pulsing tip, letting him swing free as soon as she saw me pull out of his blue smeared rear and slink down between his legs, her lips meeting mine as i shared his taste, moaning as i opened the front of my pants, allowing my own length to stand up against her, rubbing her hand under her elegant gown with my tip as we kissed, my huge tongue bulging her throat as i groped her ass, the animal lust taking hold of me as i laid her down between his legs, the huge horse balls hanging precariously over her moaning face as i tore off her dress, revealing her soaked underwear as i ducked under the horse cock to slip her dainties off her wet pussy, my hands lifting her hips up to allow my throbbing cock to take her.

A familiar moan escaping her lips as she held onto my horses hooves, i took the opportunity as i saw it and opened my wet maw for his tip, my tongue leading him home as i pushed myself forward, feeling his thick girth spreading my throat as i spread her sex, i grunted with vigor as i slid my thirsty lips as far up his shaft as i could, pressing my face against his belly as i heard him snorting in delight, my lewd little lips leaving a neat ring of blue around his base as i listened to my mistress moans growing louder, i let my firm hands guide her hips on my erection, pounding against her over and over as i throated the stud, my saliva mixing with his fragrant precum as drops of pure lust fell over my mistress panting face and chest, her thighs quivering as i felt how she came on my cock, the excitement no doubt too much for her as i kept sucking the perfectly veined shaft above her, my fucking rythm only growing in intensity as i milked my stud, desperate to taste his love for the first time as i panted and growled, my voice muffled by his thick, throbbing cock between my lips as i finally felt it, his tip flaring as i pushed it deep down where it belonged, swallowing each gush of breeding horse cum as i massaged his length with my throat, allowing myself to fill and knot my mistress as i heard her desperate whines and moans beneath me, my eyes turning back in my head as i emptied his balls in my mouth, keeping his huge member safely tucked inside me for a moment as i breathed through my nose, letting my long tongue give his clenching balls a few loving licks, eventually slowly slipping off his thick rod as i felt that tip bulging my throat all the way to my lips, a loud pop and a shower of horse seed alerting my mistress as i looked down on her, his twitching cock dripping cum into her open mouth, her white painted lips letting out lewd moans after each gulp of his spilled love, i gently laid down on my mistress as i kissed her passionately, my knot binding us together in a horse fueled cumfest, never its like she had felt as we slowly fell asleep in the stables, our arms tenderly touching each others half naked, drenched bodies.


End file.
